Nem tudo é calculado
by Lundeen
Summary: “Acho que a última coisa que ele quer é ‘tentar algo’, como você diz”, disse Ginny. Harry não falou nada, mas duvidou um pouco. [Draco & Ginny][Completa!]
1. Prólogo

**Nem tudo é calculado**

_De Mrs. Butler_

-------------

**Resumo**: "Acho que a última coisa que ele quer é 'tentar algo', como você diz", disse Ginny. Harry não falou nada, mas duvidou um pouco.

**Classificação**: T

**Shipper**: Draco & Gina.

**Disclaimer**: Todos os nomes do Universo Harry Potter foram criados por J.K. Rowling, não por mim. O enredo é meu, sim, mas os personagens são dela. Eu não ganho dinheiro algum com as minhas idéias.

-------------

_**Prólogo**_

-------------

Ginny acordou e viu Harry a seu lado, dormindo serenamente. Sorriu para si mesma, vendo que aquilo era o que queria para sua vida. Uma vida pacata e ao lado de Harry. Acordar todas as manhãs vendo o semblante calmo do moreno.

- Gin, eu sei que você está me olhando... – murmurou sonolento, virando o rosto na direção da namorada, abrindo um sorriso, sem abrir os olhos.

- Ah, é uma mania minha, Harry.

Ela resolveu que estava na hora de levantar. Calçou o chinelo e espreguiçou-se, bocejando. Prepararia o café da manhã para depois ir trabalhar. Era aquilo que fazia todos os dias. Não reclamava daquela rotina, pelo contrário, até gostava.

Ele também se levantou, indo em direção ao banheiro.

- Será que tem lugar para mais um nesse chuveiro? – Ginny perguntou brincalhona.

- Sempre.

-------------

_A autora agradeceria todas as reviews..._


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Capítulo I**_

-------------

Ginny estacionou o carro numa rua paralela à da cabine que dava acesso ao Ministério, entrando nela e digitando seu número, ao mesmo tempo que pegava um crachá para ela e para Harry.

- Pena que hoje não é sábado – murmurou Harry, bocejando. – Daria tudo para voltar a dormir.

- Seu bobo, você bem que podia ter ficado até mais tarde em casa!

- Mas eu quis te acompanhar – ele sorriu, dando um beijo na ruiva. – Até mais tarde, Gin.

- Até mais tarde...

Os dois seguiram rumos diferentes. Ela iria para a sessão do _Profeta Diário_ e ele para a dos aurores.

Chegando lá, Ginny deu um pequeno oi à sua companheira de sala, sentando à mesa e começando a trabalhar numa de suas inúmeras matérias. Escrevia artigos sobre pessoas do Mundo Bruxo, fossem elas conhecidas ou não. Seu trabalho era achar alguém com um rosto no mínimo interessante e uma história cabível.

- Ginny, eu soube de uma história, do Williams querer que você faça uma matéria com um famoso qualquer... – disse Kayleigh com descaso. Williams era o chefe completamente irritante e grosseiro de Ginny. Vivia querendo que ela fizesse "matérias especiais", por mais que as pessoas, na maioria das vezes, fossem ricaços arrogantes.

- Certo – bufou.

Antigamente, todos pensavam que a caçula da família Weasley seguiria a carreira de curandeiro do St. Mungus. Realmente, faltou muito pouco para que isso acontecesse. Mas, antes, fora acometida por uma paixão pelo jornalismo, optando por seguir essa carreira. Como escrevia muito bem, foi contratada pelo Profeta Diário, o jornal bruxo que era o mais bem-sucedido. Mas _ainda_ trabalhava num setor um tanto quanto fútil do jornal, e esperava que conseguisse subir dessa posição.

A pergunta do momento era: quem seria o próximo ricaço metido a besta que Williams a mandaria escrever sobre? Só esperava que não fosse Richard Clifford, porque aquele homem nem o diabo merecia. Lembrou-se de quando fora _obrigada_ a entrevistá-lo; ele gabava-se de todas as suas conquistas – roubos, na opinião de Ginny – e vivia falando das milhões de empresas que tinha. Ginny deu graças aos céus quando o trabalho estava terminado. E ninguém poderia dizer que estava malfeito.

Logo, um aviso chegou por Joe, um outro jornalista: Williams queria vê-la naquele exato momento. Correu sem se demorar mais à sala dele.

- Sim, senhor? – perguntou, entrando no gabinete do velho. Observou a bagunça habitual e o homem calvo comendo algum doce.

- Bem, Weasley, eu _quero_ que você faça uma matéria sobre a pessoa mais comentada na atualidade – falou soberbo, colocando um sapo de chocolate na boca.

- E quem seria? – _Por favor, que não seja Richard Clifford!_

- Draco Malfoy.

- O quê? – Ginny deixou-se cair na poltrona em frente à mesa do chefe. Fitou-o incrédula. – O senhor quer _mesmo_ que eu trabalhe com Malfoy?

- E você não ouviu o que eu disse?

- Ouvi claramente, mas... O senhor sabe que pode não sair matéria alguma dessa junção.

- Eu não estou interessado em saber se você e o Sr. Malfoy se dão bem ou não, o que eu quero é uma matéria sobre aquele jovem até o dia trinta. – Williams fingiu que Ginny não existia mais, continuando a olhar uns jornais e comentar para si mesmo: "Essa concorrência está cada vez mais ousada. Devíamos ter mais jornalistas como Rita Skeeter".

Ginny saiu estática da sala do chefe autoritário. _Então, se a matéria é para o dia trinta, eu só tenho três semanas. Três semanas aturando o Malfoy_, pensou. _Preferiria trabalhar com o Clifford. _Sentou em sua mesa num estado lastimável, e Kayleigh notou.

- O que foi? Vai me dizer que vai ter que trabalhar com o Richard Clifford de novo?

- Quem me dera, Kayleigh – lamuriou-se, girando os olhos. – Mas não, adivinha quem é?

- Quem?

- Draco Malfoy. É, aquele que vivia implicando com meu irmão em Hogwarts. Com meu irmão e com meu _namorado_. Essas três semanas vão passar devagar... – continuou lamentando-se, sendo ignorada.

O seu horário terminou e ela já tinha decidido que marcaria um horário com Malfoy. _Será que ele é tão requisitado assim?_, se perguntou, ao ver que só dali a dois dias poderia falar com ele. Só esperava ser bem atendida nesse dia.

-------------

- Boa noite, Harry – cumprimentou o namorado que jogava-se na cama. – Trabalho cansativo?

- Cansativo é pouco. Se fosse alguma missão, tudo bem, eu estaria até satisfeito, mas a única coisa que aquele imbecil nos entrega são relatórios e mais relatórios! Parece até que eu trabalho na sessão dos advogados agora! – ele afastou o cabelo do rosto, tirando os óculos e massageando os olhos. – E você, Gin?

- Eu? – disse, arrumando uns papéis. – Só estou mais que irritada com o Williams. Ele vai me fazer trabalhar com o _Malfoy_.

- Não acredito... – ele recolocou os óculos, olhando fixamente para Ginny. – E você aceitou isso?

- Ou eu aceitava ou dava adeus ao meu emprego. E, como está difícil um trabalho assim no Ministério, não tive outra saída.

- Que chefe ridículo. O seu consegue ser pior que o meu – deu um risinho. – Eu nem sei por onde anda o Malfoy. Na verdade, isso pouco me interessa.

- Pois é. E eu agora terei que saber onde ele anda, o que ele faz, com que trabalha... a ficha completa daquele idiota. Ah, se eu ficasse para sempre sem notícias dele, seria até melhor... Não acha?

- Sim, mas, bem, o importante é o seu emprego, não é? É melhor dormir, está tarde e amanhã ainda é terça-feira. – Ginny apagou a luz, deitando-se também. – Não ligue, essas três semanas passarão rápido.

_Eu espero que sim_, pensou ela.


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo II**_

-------------

Dois dias depois, lá estava Ginny, parada em uma sala enorme, com duas poltronas, uma mesinha de centro e uma lareira. Por que não sentava? Porque ainda sabia ser educada e esperar alguém oferecer. Grande equívoco era pensar que, só por ser pobre, a família Weasley não era bem educada. E também tinha a parte de que ela não tinha a mínima idéia de como se comportar na _Mansão Malfoy_.

Ouviu uns ruídos vindos do corredor de fora da sala, uma voz fria e arrastada dizendo algo ao empregado que a recebera. Logo, a enorme e majestosa porta abriu-se e por ela passou um Deus grego. Draco Malfoy, com sua cara mais ensonada já vista, coçando os olhos; seu humor parecia estar realmente negro. Quando finalmente notou quem estava em sua sala, piscou duas vezes para ver se era verdade.

- Weasley? – perguntou confuso.

- Em pessoa. Sim, eu o entrevistarei, Sr. Malfoy.

- Desde quando você trabalha no Profeta Diário? Já ouvi boatos de que a _caçula Weasley_ seria da equipe do St. Mungus – comentou com descaso, bocejando.

- Desde sempre, senhor. E eu acho que a minha vida pessoal não é o assunto desse encontro. Nós do Profeta Diário temos uma proposta a lhe fazer: uma série de entrevistas contanto sobre a sua vida, feitos, etc. Sairá em destaque no jornal.

- Hmm. – Malfoy pareceu hesitar. – E quanto tempo durará?

- Dependendo do andamento... Umas duas semanas.

- Duas semanas? – Coçou o queixo. Olhou novamente a mulher parada a sua frente e finalmente notou que ela ainda estava em pé. – Oh, sente-se, Weasley. – Apontou um dos sofás. Ela o fez prontamente; estava cansada de ficar em pé. – Bem, se eu estou sendo _tão_ requisitado assim, eu aceito.

- A primeira entrevista pode ser ainda hoje ou você prefere que seja em outro dia? – perguntou, notando o estado de cansaço de Draco.

- Eu preferiria que fosse em outro dia, Weasley, afinal, eu tinha esquecido que você viria e dormi tarde. – Fez uma pausa. – Bem, isso não importa. Sexta-feira, às duas horas?

- Ah, claro. – Ginny fez uma anotação mental. – Acho que é só, Sr. Malfoy. Até sexta. – Saiu rapidamente, sem esperar a resposta de Draco.

-------------

- Não acredito que você vai ter que encontrar Draco Malfoy por duas semanas! – Harry exclamou, quando estavam no carro. Ginny estava com a cabeça encostada no vidro da janela, suspirando a cada dez minutos. – Ele continua chato?

- Eu não sei... – Bufou. – Quero dizer, nós falamos de um modo bastante profissional, nada de brincadeirinhas da parte dele. Acho que esses anos o fizeram amadurecer um pouco.

- Espero que sim, senão ai dele! – brincou, pegando a mão de Ginny.

- Calma, eu sei me cuidar, mas agradeço. Qualquer coisa que ele fizer de errado você estará sabendo.

- Hmm. – Ficou um tempo em silêncio, concentrado no caminho. – Você é linda, Gin, e eu tenho medo de que ele tente algo contra você.

- Ei, Harry! Em que mundo você está? – brincou. – Fique calmo... Eu ainda sou uma _Weasley_ e ele um _Malfoy_. Lembra? Acho que a última coisa que ele quer é "tentar algo", como você diz – tranqüilizou-o, dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

Harry não falou nada, mas duvidou um pouco. Levantara a ficha de Malfoy e percebera que ele havia mudado muito. Tinha ficado um tanto quanto mulherengo demais. E ele tinha medo que Draco não poupasse Ginny também.

-------------

Ginny estava começando a acreditar na lei de Murphy, como os trouxas. Ela desejou intensamente que sexta-feira jamais chegasse, mas, ao contrário, foi numa velocidade relâmpago que ela veio. Choramingou ao perceber que já estava sentada na sala de Malfoy, começando a entrevistá-lo.

- Que foi, Weasley? – ele perguntou, percebendo o choramingo da outra. – Finalmente percebeu o luxo onde você se encontra? – zombou, abrindo um sorriso de canto de boca. _Ah, não, as ironias vão começar_, ela pensou.

- Se eu percebi ou não, isso não te interessa.

- Ah, não? Então já sei o que é...

- O quê? – bufou impaciente. Queria terminar logo aquela matéria e ele não a estava permitindo.

- Você está pensando que agora poderia estar com o seu namoradinho Harry, mas está comigo, e, ao ver que eu sou mais lindo que ele, percebeu que nunca poderia me ter em sua vidinha, então lastimou-se.

Ginny suspirou resignada e revirou os olhos, falando:

- Olha, Malfoy, por favor, sem brincadeirinhas, certo? Vamos continuar a matéria, que aí eu me vejo livre de você e você de mim, pode ser?

- Certo, Weasley. A cor do seu cabelo faz jus ao seu temperamento esquentado – sorriu ironicamente ao ver que arrancou mais uma revirada de olhos dela.

Aquela tarde ainda seria mais longa do que já estava sendo. O celular de Ginny tocou, chamando a atenção dos dois. Ela tirou-o de sua bolsa e atendeu.

- Alô? – perguntou com expressão incomodada.

- _Srta. Weasley? Aqui é do St. Mungus _– uma voz estranha falou do outro lado da linha.

- St. Mungus? – exclamou, roendo as unhas recém-pintadas.

- _Exato. A senhorita é a namorada de Harry Potter, não?_

- Ah, sim. Por quê?

- _Ele sofreu um acidente e está em observação, mas, enquanto lúcido, nos pediu para chamá-la. _

- Acidente? Como? – Essa pergunta atraiu a atenção de Draco, que começou a ouvir atentamente a conversa, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- _Atingido por alguns feitiços fortes. Foi atacado em Little Whinging._

- Little Whinging? O bairro onde ele morava? – pensou alto. – Bem, eu estou indo até aí, obrigada pelo aviso. – Desligou o telefone, olhando para Malfoy. – Eu tenho que ir.

- Já? Sua companhia estava tão interessante – ironizou. Ginny o ignorou. – Não sabia que você tinha um _celular_. Poderia saber o que aconteceu?

- Não, Malfoy. Até mais ver. – Saiu da sala, novamente sem esperar uma resposta.

- Bem, eu vou acabar descobrindo, mesmo – murmurou para si mesmo, sorrindo maliciosamente.

-------------

Ginny literalmente voou até o hospital, pedindo várias informações aos curandeiros de onde Harry Potter estaria. Somente uma senhora bastante simpática soube informá-la, indicando um corredorzinho vazio e uma ala discreta. Entrou sem cerimônia e viu o namorado deitado numa cama, com aquela mesma expressão serena de quando dormia.

Logo uma enfermeira entrou trazendo uns remédios, e Ginny não deixou de perguntar:

- O que exatamente aconteceu com ele?

- Parece que os aurores tiveram uma missão em Little Whinging e alguns foram atingidos. Eles estão em outras alas – completou, notando o semblante desconfiado da ruiva.

- Será que ele ainda acordará hoje?

- Sim, muito provavelmente. A senhorita gostaria de alguma coisa: chá, café? – ofereceu, fazendo aparecer uma bandeja com chá e alguns biscoitos.

- Só um café forte. E eu aceito os biscoitos. – A mulher entregou o que pediu. – Obrigada.

- De nada. Com licença. – E saiu do quarto.

Ginny sentou-se em uma poltrona que ficava ao lado da cama de Harry, tomando um gole do café forte.

- Ai, ai, Harry...

Depois de meia hora o observando, quando já estava quase dormindo, ele abriu os olhos, parecendo confuso.

- Onde... onde eu estou? – perguntou desnorteado, seus olhos ainda habituando-se à claridade.

- No St. Mungus, Harry, você sofreu um ataque.

- Hmm. – Tentou se sentar, mas sentiu uma intensa dor na coluna, soltando um gemido. Ginny ajeitou os travesseiros de modo que ele ficasse mais confortável. – E você é quem? – tentou reconhecê-la; sua mente não trazia nenhuma lembrança daquele rosto angelical.

- Você... Você não lembra de mim? – disse surpresa. Por essa ela não esperava.

- Não. Gostaria de me lembrar, senhorita...?

- Weasley. Ginny Weasley. Ao menos você sabe quem é? – Olhou em volta no quarto. Pelo menos em algum lugar devia ter um objeto para que ela pudesse chamar um curandeiro. Finalmente achou um pequeno botão, e apertou-o sem hesitar.

- Sei. Harry James Potter – respondeu, orgulhoso de si mesmo. – Fui atacado por quem?

Mas, antes que ela pudesse saciar a curiosidade do moreno, a mesma enfermeira de mais cedo entrou no quarto com uma expressão preocupada.

- O que foi, Srta. Weasley?

- Ele... – apontou Harry. – Diz que sabe quem é, mas não faz a _mínima idéia_ de quem _eu_ seja!

- Ah, isso é normal.

- Normal? _Normal_? Isso é tudo, menos normal! – exclamou exasperada.

- Isso é normal porque ele recebeu uma série de feitiços na cabeça. Não é de se estranhar que tenha uma amnésia temporária – disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. E talvez fosse para os curandeiros.

- Amnésia? Ai, meu Merlin. – Suspirou irritada. - Só faltava me acontecer isso... Quanto tempo isso durará, a senhorita sabe me dizer?

- Talvez uma semana, talvez alguns dias. No máximo dois meses.

- _Dois meses_? Me segurem... – Ginny fechou os olhos e depois não soube mais o que aconteceu.

Acordou e viu que estava deitada em uma cama ao lado de onde Harry estava deitado, fitando-a curioso.

- O que é? – ela perguntou um tanto quanto desconfiada; conhecia aquela expressão do moreno e sabia que só era usada quando ele iria aprontar algo.

- Nada, não. Quantos anos você tem?

- Vinte e cinco – respondeu, prevendo o questionário. Revirou os olhos, perguntando a Merlin o que fizera para merecer aquilo. – E você vinte e seis.

- Exatamente. Como você sabe?

- Eu o conheço há mais tempo do que você imagina, Harry.

- Sério? Mas eu não lembro de você. Quero dizer, seu rosto me é só um pouco familiar. – Coçou a cabeça, naquele gesto típico dele. – Você trabalha onde?

- No Profeta Diário. Estava entrevistando uma pessoa, quando me ligaram e disseram sobre o seu acidente.

- Quem?

_Essas perguntas não acabam nunca, não?_, Ginny pensou mal-humorada.

- Draco Malfoy.

- Esse nome me é familiar... Algo me diz que eu não gosto nem um pouco dessa pessoa. – A ruiva alarmou-se. Será que ele estava se lembrando de alguma coisa? Isso era um bom sinal.

- E não gosta mesmo! Você estudou com ele.

- Espera aí! Acho que lembrei de algo. Ele é loiro dos olhos azuis? Irritante, prepotente e implicante? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Exatamente! Lembra-se de mais alguma coisa?

Ele pareceu esforçar-se por alguns segundos. Ficou naquela pose pensativa por alguns minutos, às vezes coçando o queixo.

- Acho que não – disse tristemente. – A única coisa que eu lembrei foi esse tal de Malfoy e... Ronald Weasley. Os dois estudaram comigo em Hogwarts.

- Certo! Ronald Weasley é meu irmão, sabia? – disse, arrancando um olhar surpreso de Harry e um "sério?". – Seriíssimo. E Malfoy era de nossa casa rival, a Sonserina.

- Isso quer dizer que você e eu estudamos juntos?

- Sim, mas eu era um ano mais nova que você. Éramos da mesma casa. – E começou a explicar alguns detalhes de Hogwarts e falar sobre os amigos mais próximos de Harry.

Ficaram a noite inteira conversando sobre a vida de Harry Potter.

* * *

_Espero que me desculpem qualquer tipo de erro que existir nesse capítulo, isso se deve ao fato de eu estar sem beta._

Agradeço se houver alguma review. :)  



	4. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo III**_

-------------

- Ei, psiu, Srta... – Ginny chamou a enfermeira que entrava no quarto, dando uma pequena olhada em seu crachá. – Johnson! Srta. Johnson!

- Sim, senhorita?

- Vem aqui só um instante – pediu, apontando o canto do quarto. Viu que Harry não estava entendendo nada, mas o deixou assim. A mulher obedeceu. – Ele ontem lembrou de alguns detalhes de sua vida, falando até de uma inimizade que teve nos tempos de Hogwarts. Será que isso é um sinal?

- Podem ser várias coisas. Tanto um sinal como não – a enfermeira disse e Ginny franziu as sobrancelhas. – Entenda, a recuperação dele tem que ser natural, ninguém pode pressioná-lo a lembrar das coisas. Assim ele só ficará aqui por mais tempo. Nós até suspendemos os feitiços, mas ele ainda está em observação. Se até semana que vem não recobrar a memória, voltará para casa, talvez lá ele relembre quem é.

- Ah... Então é normal ele não lembrar da própria _namorada_?

- Há pacientes que não se recordam nem dos pais.

Ginny suspirou, afastando-se da enfermeira e sentando-se novamente ao lado de Harry, que a olhou na expectativa. Já era o segundo dia que ficava tomando conta do namorado, e nem ao menos tinha telefonado para Williams avisando que ficaria no St. Mungus, no dia anterior. Quem sabe aquele chato entendesse e não reclamasse assim que ela voltasse.

- E então? – perguntou ele, atraindo a atenção de Ginny.

- Nada. Quero dizer, talvez ainda demore uma semana para você recobrar a memória, de acordo com a enfermeira. – Omitiu alguns fatos. – Se até semana que vem não acontecer nada, você vai para casa.

- Eu espero que tenha minha memória de volta! Ficar com certos "vazios" é muito esquisito! – disse, apontando a cabeça. – É... Ginny...

- Sim?

- Obrigado. Por tudo mesmo.

- Não há de quê. Você é meu namorado, Harry, lembrando-se ou não – brincou, e ambos riram.

De repente, Ginny deu um salto da poltrona em que se encontrava, tirando o celular imediatamente do bolso, e ele estava vibrando.

- Alô?

- _Hmm, Weasley? _– perguntou uma voz arrastada do outro lado da linha.

- O quê? Malfoy? – Harry a olhou curioso. Ela fez que já voltaria e foi para perto da janelinha do quarto.

- _Em pessoa. Considere-se com sorte por ter um telefonema de Draco Malfoy. Bem, não liguei para falar de mim._ – Ele suspirou. – _Você ontem deixou a Mansão sem mais explicações, mas tudo bem, eu entendi que o seu namoradinho sofreu um acidente. Quando você está disponível?_

- Eu? Ah... Hoje eu não estou, vou ficar o dia inteiro aqui, no hospital. Segunda-feira está bom, Sr. Malfoy?

- _Por mim, tudo bem _– respondeu com descaso. – _Então nos vemos segunda. _– Desligou o telefone sem esperar por mais.

- Mal-educado! – resmungou Ginny para si mesma, fechando o celular. Não entendia como ele funcionara dentro do St. Mungus, mas era uma sorte que fosse assim.

- Mal-educado? Quem? – meteu-se Harry, curioso como estava nos últimos dias.

- Quem mais poderia ser? _Malfoy_, é claro. E eu que tinha pensado que ele criaria juízo!

- Típico. Mas, agora que está mais rico que antes, era de se esperar que ficasse com essa soberba! – falou de um modo que, se estivesse normal, usaria, arregalando os olhos logo em seguida. Ginny imitou esse gesto.

- O quê? Harry, você está falando como... Harry! – Abraçou-o, tamanha sua felicidade. – Será que está lembrando de mais alguma coisa?

- Não sei... Só sei que uma raiva repentina do Malfoy e essa informação chegaram ao meu cérebro. Nada mais.

- Ah. Bem... Aos poucos você lembra. Mas não pense que eu estou te pressionando!

- Espero que não, mesmo!

Estaria ele voltando ao normal?

-------------

O fim de semana passara rápido. Até demais. Por que novamente se via em frente a Malfoy, perguntando coisas sobre sua vida e anotando-as num caderninho? Ô rotina!

- Bem... – Leu e releu a próxima pergunta, imaginando que ele não ficaria muito satisfeito com esta. – Vou ser breve.

- Fala logo, Weasley. – Revirou os olhos, bufando. Parecia que ele também não estava muito contente com essa "rotina".

- Você, na época da guerra, juntou-se _realmente_ a Voldemort ou é tudo um grande boato?

O semblante de Draco escureceu-se imediatamente e ele foi ficando mais pálido que o habitual. Seus olhos, por alguns instantes, estreitaram-se perigosamente. Ele não estava nem um pouco a fim de comentar essa época de sua vida. Crispou os lábios, levantando a sobrancelha direita.

- Isso interessa vocês até que ponto?

- Até o ponto que você possa responder.

- Bem... creio que este não é o ponto crucial da matéria. Certo?

- Na verdade... Na verdade, não – colocou uma mecha de cabelos atrás da orelha. – Esta informação é bastante importante, até porque ela poderia ser um destaque. Pense bem, Sr. Malfoy, você poderia deixar claro que não teve lá essa culpa, esse tipo de coisa.

- Ainda assim, não estou interessado em dizer tais detalhes de minha vida – usou um tom grosseiro e frio, passando a mão de leve pela manga esquerda da camisa preta que usava.

- Certo. A decisão é sua, Sr. Malfoy, lembre-se disso. – Levantou-se, pegando seu material, mas deixando o caderninho aberto. – Acho que, por hoje, é só.

Quando ela estava chegando na porta, foi impedida pela mão de Malfoy, que segurou fortemente seu pulso. Ela se virou, encarando em seguida um homem visivelmente alterado.

- Então vocês querem a minha "história" como Comensal? Sente-se, Weasley. – Soltou o braço da jovem, praticamente a jogando no sofá. Ela gemeu com o contato brusco. – Vocês a terão. – Rangeu os dentes, levantando a manga esquerda. – Está vendo _esta_ marca? – Apontou-a bem no rosto de Ginny, fazendo-a afastar-se para não bater com o nariz no braço de Draco. – Claro, eu fui iniciado como Comensal... _Weasley_.

- Calma, Malfoy, não precisava ficar assim... – murmurou, tapando aquela marca horrível.

- _Não_ precisava? Não venha me dizer o que eu preciso ou não! – Sentou-se ao lado dela, passando uma das mãos no cabelo, tentando se acalmar. – Eu estava no sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Meu pai fazia pressão para eu me juntar aos Comensais, e eu não tive outra saída. Ou você acha que eu fiz por querer? Ainda não sou burro a esse ponto, Weasley. – Ela tentou se contradizer, mas Draco a impediu: - Claro que, quando eu pude, fiz o máximo para correr para o lado de Dumbledore e, graças a Merlin, consegui.

Ginny estava sem palavras sob tais palavras. Balbuciou coisas desconexas, tentando engolir tudo o que ele tinha dito. Não conseguiu nem ao menos anotar em seu caderninho.

- O que foi, Weasley? Duro demais para o seu mundinho cor-de-rosa? O Malfoyzinho, no final das contas, não era aquele vilão que você imaginava?

- Não... Não é nada disso, Malfoy... – Ofegou com a aproximação do rosto dele do seu. Ele falara com tamanha intensidade que ela se sentia desconsertada.

- Então me diz o que é, Ginevra... – murmurou próximo _até demais_.

O mundo de Ginny, que já estava bastante desmontado, desabou ainda mais com aquele beijo em seguida. Se tinha a certeza de que Harry era o amor de sua vida e o exemplo perfeito, agora não a tinha mais. Não sabia mais o que era o quê.

-------------

Naquela noite, chegou um pouco cansada no St. Mungus, sentando na mesma poltrona ao lado da cama de Harry.

- Oi – ele cumprimentou, tímido.

- Oh, oi – respondeu, avoada.

- O que foi, Gin? – Harry logo percebeu a mudança da namorada.

- Nada, não.

- Ah... Acho que eu lembrei de algo sobre _nós_ – comentou, olhando fixamente o chão.

- Sobre nós? _O quê_?

- É... Algo sobre quando nos conhecemos e tudo mais. Começamos a namorar no sexto ano, acho...

- Sim, Harry, prossiga! – demonstrou certa felicidade, apesar de sua voz estar um pouco sumida.

- Não muito mais... Fomos morar juntos quando terminei o treinamento de auror?

- Exatamente! Sabe o que isso significa?

- O quê?

- Que, em breve, você já estará lembrando de tudo! Ai, estou tão feliz! – Por um momento esqueceu o incidente com Malfoy, deixando-se levar pela felicidade de ver o namorado melhor.

A enfermeira entrou no quarto nesse exato momento, sorridente.

- Boa noite!

- Boa – responderam Ginny e Harry.

- Eu não pude vir aqui mais cedo porque tive uns problemas, mas, bem, Sr. Potter, o senhor, a partir de amanhã, já pode ir para casa, ver se consegue uma melhor recuperação lá – disse fixando Harry com seus grandes olhos.

- Claro que ele irá! – exclamou Ginny. – Agora há pouco, ele lembrou de coisas que só podem significar que ele está melhor!

- Muito bom, Sr. Potter! Isso quer dizer sua recuperação não está tardando...

- Sim, lembrarei de toda minha vida! – Harry sorriu.

- Vá com calma, Sr. Potter, lembre-se: nada de se forçar a recobrar a memória, certo?

Ele concordou, e a enfermeira foi embora. Ginny voltou a pensar sobre tudo, sobre mais cedo. _O que foi aquilo? Não sei... Só sei que foi bom, e... E eu não quero que esse encanto acabe_, pensou, quase se castigando por suas palavras.

- O que foi, Gin? – perguntou Harry, interrompendo sua linha de raciocínio.

- Quê?

- Você está aí, tão pensativa, que eu pensei que... Bem, no que estava pensando? – Sentou-se na beirada da cama para poder vê-la melhor.

- Em... Em trabalho. E no quanto eu estou com sono. Você se importa se eu for para casa hoje? Quero dizer, amanhã eu trabalho e você recebe alta...

- Certo, Gin, se você está _tão_ cansada assim. – Ela notou uma leve ironia no tom dele, mas ignorou. Sorriu gentilmente, dando um pequeno beijo em Harry, pegando sua bolsa e indo embora.

Estava claro para Harry que havia acontecido algo a Ginny, algo que ela não queria contar. Mas ele descobriria, cedo ou tarde.

* * *

_Mais uma vez, se houve erros, desculpas. Não sei quando vou arranjar uma beta, mas tudo bem!_

_Se eu pudesse reescrever este capítulo, até faria, porque eu sou o exemplo daquela que vive mudando de opinião... Espero que tenham gostado._

_Reviews seriam muito bem-vindas. :)_


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Capítulo IV**_

-------------

Ginny estava deitada em sua cama, fitando o teto. Eram cinco da manhã e ela estava acordada, não conseguira dormir a noite inteira. E o que faria, agora? Agiria como se absolutamente _nada_ tivesse acontecido, continuando com Harry e tratando Malfoy com puro profissionalismo? Contaria tudo a Harry, deixando claro que ficara bastante abalada com o acontecido? Não sabia, realmente não sabia. Virou para o lado e adormeceu.

Acordou dali a um tempo. O que lhe pareceram só dez minutos foram, na verdade, cinco horas dormindo. _Ah, meu Merlin! Estou atrasada!_ Pulou da cama, indo direto até seu telefone. Já haviam oito recados. Cinco de Williams, um do hospital e dois de... Espera aí! Dois de... _Draco_? Foi direto para os dele.

_Ah... É... Weasley? Aqui é o Malfoy. Bem, nós estávamos tão desnorteados ontem, que você foi embora e nem marcamos quando seria a próxima entrevista. Eu estive aqui pensando... Quinta-feira ou amanhã, o que você acha? _– esse foi o primeiro recado. O que mais era estranho era seu tom: tímido como nunca. Pulou para o segundo: _Ginevra? Bem... Sobre o acontecido de ontem... Eu gostaria de conversar, mas não quando você vier aqui amanhã ou depois. Quero dizer, uma sala de negócios não é o melhor lugar para falar "disso", não é? Que tal... Hoje, às nove, eu a buscarei para irmos a um restaurante? Não sei, você decide. Espero o retorno. _

Estranho. Muito estranho. Parou para ouvir as mensagens do chefe: todas raivosas, ordenando que Ginny fosse imediatamente ao Profeta Diário. Ouviu finalmente a do St. Mungus: a hora que quisesse poderia trazer Harry para casa, e talvez ele já estivesse chegando. Checou a hora da mensagem e... ele já estaria chegando!

_Ai, Merlin, que vida mais confusa!_, pensou, ajeitando-se rapidamente e abrindo a porta, pronta para descer. Para sua pouca surpresa, Harry estava prestes a tocar a campainha, com uma pequena mala na mão, sorrindo tímido.

- Que rapidez, Harry! Eu só pude ouvir as mensagens agora há pouco e mal deu tempo de dar um jeito nas coisas! – falou rápido, começando a arrumar algumas coisas um tanto quanto desordenadas na sala. – Você lembra do caminho para o quarto? Bem, se não lembrar, é por ali! – Indicou o caminho, correndo até a cozinha. Reapareceu trazendo uma xícara. – Quer café, chá?

- Calma! Lembra-se que eu já morava aqui? Ah... Estou me lembrando algo desse apartamento. – Coçou a cabeça. – E, já que você ofereceu, eu aceito um café. Não vai tomar seu tempo? A esta hora, já deveria estar no Profeta, Ginny – disse de um modo típico dele. Ginny e Harry arregalaram os olhos.

- Como você lembrou disso?

- Do nada... Estou me lembrando de seu chefe, o Sr. Williams. Uma mala – comentou com descaso, pegando a xícara que Ginny oferecia e bebendo um gole. – Acho que só.

- É bom ver que, aos poucos, você melhora cada vez mais. – Ginny sorriu sincera. Deu um salto do sofá, olhando o relógio da estante. – Ai, Merlin! Eu estou mais que atrasada! Quinze para as onze! O Williams vai me _matar_! – Correu até o quarto, calçando uma sandália e arrumando mais os cabelos ruivos, que insistiam em se soltar do prendedor frouxo. – Bem, como você lembra da casa, pode andar por aqui livremente! Tchau!

Deu um adeus sem jeito para ele, batendo a porta do apartamento com força e aparatando no Ministério.

-------------

Ginny tinha previsto o que aconteceria com ela na sala de Williams.

- Weasley! – gritou Williams, fechando a cara ao vê-la.

- Sim, Sr. Williams? – perguntou com voz fininha, entrando no escritório, fechando a porta com cautela. Já sabia o que viria a seguir.

- VOCÊ SABE O QUE PODE ACONTECER CASO VOCÊ NÃO ESTEJA AQUI? O DEPARTAMENTO PODE SE DESCOORDENAR COMPLETAMENTE! – Parou para respirar. – SOMOS COMO UMA FAMÍLIA! UM FALTA OU DEMORA E TUDO POR IR POR ÁGUA ABAIXO! VOCÊ JÁ PAROU PARA PENSAR NISSO?

- Claro, Sr. Williams... Desculpe-me, se atrasei...

- ATRASOU? VOCÊ PERDEU METADE DO DIA, WEASLEY!

- Juro para você que não foi lá por querer... – tentou se explicar, com a cara de santa mais fingida que conseguiu. – Eu cheguei cansada do hospital ontem e, quando vi, dormi demais... O senhor não imagina quantos recados tinham na minha secretária!

- Isso não importa – falou raivoso, mas sem berrar. – Certo, dessa vez passará, já que soube do acidente que aconteceu com o Sr. Potter, mas, se houver próxima, considere-se _fora_ da equipe do Profeta Diário e comece a procurar vaga em outros jornais!

- Certo, senhor. Dispensada? – Levantou-se sem esperar ele falar.

- Não, Weasley. Só mais uma coisa: esse seu atraso não ficará impune. Você fará hora extra.

- Quando, _hoje_? – Ginny perguntou desesperada.

- Sim, hoje, Weasley. Por quê? Algum problema? – sorriu grotescamente, esperando para mandá-la soberbo até sua mesa para começar a trabalhar.

- Não, nenhum, senhor.

- Bem, se é assim, você pode ir.

E ali estava ela, amaldiçoando o chefe de todos os nomes, bufando a cada minuto e pensando em como falaria para Malfoy que naquele dia não daria para se encontrarem. Resolveu ligar logo. Para que adiar aquilo mais ainda? Pegou o celular, chamando o número dele.

- _Sim?_ – uma mulher atendeu. Com uma voz extremamente jogada, na opinião de Ginny.

- Aqui é Ginny Weasley, eu gostaria de falar com o Sr. Malfoy.

- _Certo..._

Ginny ouviu, ao fundo, a mulherzinha chamando Malfoy, que respondeu numa voz extremamente cansada algum resmungo. Provavelmente estava dormindo antes.

- _Ginevra?_

- É, eu – respondeu, tentando não soar nervosa. – Eu ouvi os recados e... É... Malfoy, hoje não vai dar para sairmos.

- _E por que não?_

- Porque, bem, como eu acordei muito tarde, cheguei no Profeta bastante atrasada e o Williams, sabe como é, chato como sempre, me mandou cumprir hora extra. Presumo que ficarei aqui até meia-noite.

- _Não tem problema_ – disse com descaso. – _Eu preciso falar com você o mais breve, mesmo que seja de madrugada. Que horas devo buscá-la?_

- O quê? – Ginny espantou-se. – Ir a um restaurante à meia-noite?

- _Não, nada de restaurantes! Eu posso trazê-la até minha casa para conversarmos melhor, o que acha?_

- Acho bom... Mas ouça-me: nada de gracinhas, entendido? – Franziu uma sobrancelha, esperando a resposta dele. Ouviu um suspiro.

- _Prometo. Nada de gracinhas._

-------------

Meia-noite em ponto e Draco tinha acabado de chegar. Viu-a terminando de se despedir de uma mulher qualquer e caminhando para ele.

- Bem na hora – ela comentou irônica.

- Um Malfoy é sempre pontual – devolveu na mesma moeda. – Cansada?

- Não muito... Quero dizer, menos que o habitual, por incrível que pareça.

- Deve ser porque acordou tarde, hoje. – Percebeu que estavam parados no meio de um corredor, sendo vigiados por um bruxo insistente de meia-idade. – Vamos? – perguntou, apontando a lareira mais próxima.

- Claro.

Os dois entraram em lareiras diferentes e falaram "Mansão Malfoy", indo parar quase imediatamente no lugar. Mais precisamente, em uma outra sala de estar menos profissional. Ele indicou um sofá para que Ginny sentasse. Ela o fez prontamente.

- Acho que você sabe _por que_ a chamei aqui, não é? – perguntou um tanto quanto constrangido. – É... Sobre o que aconteceu ontem...

- Sim?

- Eu não sei bem o que dizer, Ginevra... – Ele percebeu o olhar indignado dela. – Só sei que mexeu muito comigo. Eu só consegui pensar em, bem, _nós_ e em ontem, toda essa noite. Acho que mal dormi.

Ginny riu irônica.

- Por que você acha que eu acordei atrasada? Também fiquei a noite inteira tentando dormir, mas só conseguia pensar nisso!

- O que você acha que significa?

- Não sei, só sei que não é bom – respondeu com cautela. – Afinal, eu namoro Harry – Draco bufou irritado – e não sei como seria minha vida sem ele. O que aconteceu ontem mexeu muito comigo, não nego, mas acho que foi muito pouco para tentarmos algo. É assim que eu penso – falou convicta. Mas talvez aquilo não fosse bem o que ela pensava.

- Ah, é? – Draco foi irônico.

- É!

- Veremos... – Chegou mais perto, daquele jeito salafrário que só ele tinha, sorrindo de canto de boca. Segurou-a fortemente, não deixando que escapasse, beijando-a de um modo simplesmente incrível. Seria burrice se não fosse correspondido, mas ela se deixou levar.

Quando se separaram, ele sentiu a mão delicada dela – que de delicada não tinha muito – beliscá-lo e gritou.

- Por que fez isso, Ginevra? – perguntou passando a mão pelo local beliscado.

- Isso é por você ter duvidado do que eu disse! – disse e, por mais surpreendente que parecesse, estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Então por que você está sorrindo? – Draco contornou sua pose de ofendido, sorrindo também.

- Porque o que você acabou de fazer me mostrou uma coisa...

- O quê?

- Que eu estou totalmente confusa e preciso dormir – disse, bocejando em seguida. – Desculpe largá-lo logo agora, Sr. Malfoy, mas o sono é a maior coisa.

- Como é que é? – Draco indignou-se. – Eu te beijo do modo mais fenomenal e tudo que você diz é que está com _sono_ e precisa ir?

- É, é isso. – Deu meia volta para sair da sala, mas foi barrada por ele.

- Não ouse ir embora, Weasley! Vamos terminar de resolver isso hoje! Ou, então, você dorme aqui e amanhã de manhã resolvemos!

- Mas... e Harry? Ele pode ficar preocupado, Draco! Lembre-se: eu posso estar bastante confusa, mas ainda o namoro! – ralhou Ginny, voltando a caminhar.

- Avise-o pela lareira que vai dormir na casa de uma amiga, não sei... Fale o que quiser, mas fique!

_Ficar?_, ela hesitou. O que teria a perder? Olhou de Draco para a porta e vice-versa. Suspirou, resolvendo seguir o que ele sugerira.

- Posso usar a lareira? Onde tem pó-de-flu?

Draco sorriu, encaminhando-se para uma estante e retirando um saquinho. Entregou-o a Ginny. Ela foi até a lareira, só colocando a cabeça e logo tendo uma visão de sua sala.

- Harry! – chamou, atraindo a atenção dele, que provavelmente estaria na cozinha anteriormente.

- Ginny! Onde você está? – ele perguntou, agachando-se para ficar na altura da namorada. – Eu sabia que você cumpriria horário extra, mas não até tão tarde! Ainda está no Ministério?

- Não, Harry... Eu vim para a casa de uma amiga minha, e pretendo dormir aqui. Tudo bem por você?

- Ah, certo. – Ele pareceu um tanto desanimado. – Bem, curta a noite aí...

- Uma pergunta: você estava acordado a esta hora? – Lembrou-se de questionar isso.

- Estava te esperando, mas, como você não vai vir mais... Ao menos me avisou. Obrigado.

- De nada! Boa noite – alongou-se para beijar a bochecha dele, que estranhou, porém ficou quieto.

Levantou, voltando a ver a sala de Malfoy e sentindo-se um tanto quanto tonta.

- Cuidado, Weasley. – Ele a segurou, antes que caísse. – O que há? É tanto sono assim?

- Não, é que eu sempre me sinto tonta, quando levanto desse jeito. Obrigada – agradeceu, olhando em volta. – Onde fica o quarto?

- Você vai ficar num quarto que fica no corredor do meu. Acompanhe-me. – Guiou-a até um lugar menos sombrio da Mansão, apontando uma porta e a abrindo. O quarto era imenso. – Já tem tudo aí dentro. Qualquer coisa, chame um elfo ou _me_ chame.

- Certo. Boa noite – disse, dando um beijinho nos lábios dele. Draco ficou surpreso, mas logo a puxou para um beijo melhor.

- Tem certeza que não quer dormir no meu quarto? – perguntou safado.

- Draco! – Ginny deu um outro beliscão nele. – Não, obrigada, tenho medo do que _você_ poderia fazer!

- Eu? Seria mais fácil você tentar algo, querida – brincou. – Certo, boa noite, Ginevra. – Beijou-a novamente, se direcionando a uma porta mais para o meio do corredor, abrindo-a e dando uma pequena olhada. Entrou e a deixou aberta, indicando que ela poderia entrar lá a hora que quisesse.

Ela sorriu com esse gesto, olhando agora para o quarto em que dormiria. Era claro, com paredes brancas e uma cama de casal bem no meio de uma, entre duas janelas. Havia também um armário e, no canto do quarto, uma porta para o banheiro. Bastante espaçoso, tendo ainda uma poltrona perto das janelas. As cortinas eram de um azul claríssimo, dando um ar etéreo ao quarto.

Deitou-se, tirando os sapatos. Estava quase dormindo, quando lembrou que não teria outra roupa no dia seguinte. Alarmou-se, mas deixou a preguiça de procurar uma solução vencer e adormeceu.

* * *

_Eu amei esse capítulo!  
Demorei muito tempo a postá-lo, sim, mas tem motivo: estava sem computador. Fiz uma betagem rápida - continuo sem uma beta; quem quiser se oferecer, estamos aí! - e espero que não existam muitos erros por aí.  
Hmm... O que mais? Espero que minha action não tenha sido à toa e que consiga muitas reviews, compensando meu esforço por mais ação na fic.  
Obrigada pelas reviews do último capítulo.  
Tentarei postar o próximo em breve!_


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Capítulo V**_

--------------

Uma semana já havia se passado, desde que Ginny dormira na casa de Draco. Assim que acordara, os dois conversaram e chegaram à conclusão de que estavam completamente atraídos um pelo outro, mas ela ainda não tinha coragem de contar isso para o namorado. Harry, que ia lembrando-se das coisas com uma rapidez impressionante, não deixou escapar o detalhe de que Ginny estava fria com ele, quase sempre com pressa e sem tempo. Ele, cansado disso, numa noite qualquer, resolveu tentar conversar:

- Gin, você está assim comigo há mais de uma semana – disse, um pouco tímido, como sempre.

- Assim _como_?

- Sempre com pressa, com sono, atrasada, esse tipo de coisa. – Ela fez uma cara indignada, prestes a falar alguma coisa, mas ele a interrompeu: – Não adianta negar, você está estranha, isso é fato! O único beijo que você dá no seu _namorado_ é um casto beijinho no rosto! O que há com você? Surgiu alguém mais que eu _não saiba_? – instigou.

- O que você está insinuando? – perguntou, ameaçadora.

- Exatamente o que você ouviu, Ginny. Afinal, terrivelmente cansada você não está, nem hora extra está fazendo! Só vive saindo com essa sua amiga Kayleigh não sei das quantas!

- O... O... Olha aqui, Harry! Acho que você está se metendo onde não deve! – quase gritou, levantando-se do sofá, completamente vermelha.

- Mas, Ginny, nós somos _namorados_! Namorados não escondem coisas uns dos outros, sabia?

- Eu sabia! Mas há coisas que devem ser escondidas!

- Então não temos um relacionamento sincero! – ele retrucou, parecendo magoado. – Por que você não me conta, Gin? Eu prometo que tentarei ajudar, não atrapalhar. Não lhe fará mal!

- Você está me sufocando, Harry! É isso! Você e essas perguntas mirabolantes e... e! – gritou. – Nosso namoro está acabado enquanto você me forçar! – disse teatralmente. – Eu vou buscar minhas coisas!

- Não, Gin, você não precisa fazer isso! – Harry a seguiu até o quarto. – Eu não posso mais perguntar nada? Ter dúvidas é normal em qualquer relacionamento... – tentou persuadi-la.

- Você tem razão, Harry – ela disse e o namorado pareceu um pouco aliviado. – Não temos um relacionamento sincero! – A expressão dele murchou. – E, por isso, eu preciso sair daqui um pouco para pensar!

- E _onde_ diabos você pretender ficar?

- Não se preocupe com isso. É coisa minha – foi grossa. – Olha, você já recuperou quase toda sua memória, certo? Não precisa de muita ajuda... Então eu vou tranqüila!

- Ginny... – Harry observou-a terminando de fazer a mala, pronta para aparatar. – Você _vai_ mesmo?

- Harry. – Suspirou. – Você pensa que eu menti?

- Não sei, mas... Talvez mudasse de idéia...

- Mas não mudarei. Até logo – disse, desaparatando sem pensar duas vezes.

Sentiu aquela sensação de sempre que e viu que estava em frente ao imenso portão da mansão Malfoy. Pensou em sua burrice por não ter ido até lá via flú, afinal começara a chover. Começara a chover forte, muito forte. Tentou abrir o portão e conseguiu, para sua surpresa. Entrou correndo nos terrenos da mansão, parando em frente à imensa porta de entrada. Bateu inúmeras vezes, até que um elfo veio atendê-la.

- Sim, senhorita...?

- Weasley – respondeu, sentindo seu nariz coçar. Espirrou. – Eu poderia entrar?

- Não sem permissão do Mestre Malfoy.

- E você poderia chamá-lo? – pediu, mal-humorada.

- Certo, senhorita.

_Elfo mal-educado_, resmungou em pensamentos, dando um passo para dentro da Mansão e espirrando novamente. Ficaria gripada e já havia percebido. Logo Draco apareceu ao lado do elfo.

- Mas... Mas... Hannibal! Por que não me disse que era a Srta. Weasley? E _por que_ não a convidou a entrar e sentar-se? – ele perguntou, olhando o elfo de um modo reprovador.

- Mim não sabia quem ser ela, senhor! – desculpou-se, batendo a cabeça no chão em seguida. – Hannibal mau!

- Peça para ele parar, Draco! – Ginny pediu, vendo o sofrimento da pobre criatura.

- Pare agora, Hannibal. Vá para a cozinha, por Merlin – ordenou, irritado. Viu toda a trajetória do elfo andando por um corredor, até que Ginny espirrou e tossiu em seguida. – Ginevra! Olhe como você está! Completamente ensopada! Venha! – Conduziu-a até o mesmo quarto em que ficara da última vez.

- Obrigada... Atchim!

- Vou pedir um chá, e... Por que você trouxe _malas_? – Notou as duas malinhas que ela havia deixado no chão. – Por acaso... É o que eu estou pensando?

- Se você está pensando que eu larguei o Harry depois de uma discussão, é.

- Merlin! Espere só um minuto, enquanto eu peço o chá, troque-se e depois conversamos! – Draco saiu do quarto, deixando-a sozinha.

-------------

- Então, quer dizer que ele desconfia de algo e você ficou irritada por ele pensar no que é _verdade_? – Draco perguntou, irônico.

- É... Basicamente, é – respondeu tomando mais um gole do chá.

Os dois estavam sentados na cama do quarto de Ginny, conversando. Ela, nesse meio tempo, tinha ficado com o nariz vermelho e espirrado milhões de vezes. Sem contar a dor de cabeça que estava sentindo.

- Nossa... Desculpe dizer, mas o certo dessa história, infelizmente, é o Potter. – Admirou-se por concordar com seu suposto inimigo.

- Não vá dar razão a ele! – indignou-se Ginny. – Afinal, onde já se viu suspeitar da namorada? – Recebeu um olhar irritado de Draco. – Certo, deixa para lá, quanto mais eu falo, mais me enforco. Ah, Draco, não faz essa cara de ciúme, não! – pediu, chegando perto do loiro e distribuindo beijos por seu rosto.

- Assim você me rende – ele disse, a beijando daquele jeito que só ele fazia.

- Ai, eu estou morrendo de sono... – disse, depois de um tempo, encostando a cabeça no peito de Draco.

- Certo, eu vou colocar a Gininha para dormir hoje – zombou, deitando-a na cama, aproveitando e deitando também. Ela estava com tanto sono que nem ligou. Draco colocou a xícara do chá na cômoda ao lado da cama, a cobrindo e se cobrindo, logo apagando a luz.

-------------

Ginny acordara antes de Draco naquela quinta-feira, indo para a sala de jantar e percebendo um elfo em seu encalço. Era Hannibal, o mesmo que a atendera na porta da Mansão.

- B... Bom dia, Srta. Weey! – cumprimentou, um tanto quanto arrastado, fazendo aquela reverência que todos faziam, mas, por pertencer à família Malfoy, o fazia com uma estranha soberba. – Deseja mais alguma coisa para o café? Talvez eu possa a...

- Não, obrigada, só prepare a mesa como está acostumado com o Sr. Malfoy. – Os olhos do elfo arregalaram-se com a gentileza da suposta nova namorada de seu servo. Novamente fez aquela reverência e se retirou.

Ginny observou melhor aquela sala de jantar. Era enorme como todos os cômodos da mansão, não a fazendo estranhar ao perceber que os móveis eram da madeira escura mais fina que existia no mundo Bruxo. _É, realmente os Malfoys têm por que serem tão soberbos_, concluiu, sorrindo de canto de boca.

- Bom dia, Ginevra! – Draco cumprimentou num sussurro bem ao seu ouvido, quase a fazendo saltar de susto.

- Ai, Draco! – Deu um tapa no braço dele. – Vê se não me assusta mais assim! Da próxima vez, eu juro que te dou um tapa mais forte!

- Não precisa de tanta agressão, Gin – ele disse, sentando-se ao lado dela. – E então? Algum elfo já veio atendê-la? Hannibal, talvez?

- Sim, já veio. Bem, o dispensei, dizendo que já poderia trazer tudo para um café da manhã no estilo Malfoy.

- Hmm – Draco murmurou, observando um _Profeta Diário_ que trouxera consigo. – Dormiu bem?

- Muito, e você?

- Como de costume... Ah, lembrei de uma coisa: você tem que entregar minha entrevista ao seu chefe, lembra? Você só tinha duas semanas de prazo.

- Ah, é. – Ginny fez uma cara de sofrimento, lembrando-se que teria que entrar na "sala do dragão" dali a pouco. – Tudo estava _tão_ bom para ser verdade...

- Vamos, não faça drama, seu chefe não deve ser tão mau assim!

- Grande engano! Ele é um imbecil grosso, pior que... – Calou-se imediatamente, vendo que falaria demais, se continuasse.

- Pior que...? – Ele fez um aceno para que ela continuasse. Compreendeu, então. – Ah... Imagino o que você iria falar. – Ginny ruborizou. – É, pelo visto, é isso mesmo. Não tem problema, Gin, eu sei bem o que meu pai era.

- Desculpe, Draco, peço sinceras desculpas! – pediu, em tom choroso, percebendo que elfos já começavam a entrar e trazer o café da manhã, que parecia estar delicioso.

- Não precisa, Gin, é sério – ele disse, pegando umas frutas. – Eu não ligo, até eu achava isso. Na verdade, ainda acho.

- Sério?

- Mais sério impossível.

Por não ter sido repreendida, sorriu. Parou para pensar que os dois ainda não tinham nada, apesar de estarem começando a _morar juntos_. O peso dessa realidade caiu sobre si. Morarem juntos! Nossa! Será que isso significava a mesma coisa para ele? Resolveu não perguntar ainda, continuando a tomar seu café da manhã.

-------------

- Sr. Williams? – Ginny perguntou de mansinho, à porta do escritório do chefe. Ele de repente a notou e mandou-a entrar.

- O que é, Weasley? Deduzo que seja a entrevista que, por acaso, está atrasada _dois dias_! – ele comentou maliciosamente. Parece que adorava ver Ginny dando-se mal.

- Dois dias? Como é que é? – exclamou, quase levantando-se da cadeira em frente à mesa de Williams. – Mas como pode? Se eu fiz tudo no prazo que o senhor deu! Duas semanas! Na verdade, três, mas eu ainda terminei antes, senhor!

- Sem mais – silenciou. – _Eu_ decidi domingo que o prazo seria até terça-feira, mas acho que esqueci de lhe avisar... – Williams coçou o queixo, preguiçoso. – Mas, ainda assim, está dois dias atrasado.

- Como pode estar _atrasado_, se o prazo foi mudado e o jornalista não foi avisado? Isso não é justo! – Levantou-se, batendo o pé no chão, como uma criancinha.

- Acostume-se, Weasley, a vida não é justa! Bem... Vejamos o que temos aqui.– O chefe irritante pôs-se a examinar os papéis entregues por Ginny. – Hmm... Disso eu não sabia – murmurou interessado, praticamente engolindo o que estava escrito.

- E então?

- Então que... Então o quê, Weasley? Para uma matéria atrasada, bem que está nos padrões. Dispensada. – Fez um gesto para que Ginny saísse da sala e ela o fez prontamente.

_Eu faço uma matéria incrível e tudo o que recebo é um "dispensada"? Eu quero remuneração!_, ela pensou, indignada. Sentou-se ao lado de Kayleigh, que a olhou como se perguntasse "o que houve?".

- Nada. Ele somente disse que minha matéria estava _atrasada_, leu como se fosse a Bíblia dos trouxas e me dispensou! Nem ao menos um parabéns pela matéria ele me deu! Quer saber? Que vá pro inferno! – revoltou-se, voltando sua atenção ao trabalho.

Um tempo depois, ouviu um barulho bastante conhecido – seu celular estava tocando. Nem olhou quem estava ligando, só apertou a tecla para atender e colocou no ouvido.

- Sim?

- _Gin?_ – Essa não. Era Harry.

- Em pessoa... O que quer?

- _Eu andei ouvindo umas coisas. Quero saber que história é essa de você estar com o Malfoy! Isso é mentira, não é? _– Seu tom de voz estava completamente angustiado. – _Eu bem que lhe disse que ele tentaria algo contra você! Por acaso, foi algum feitiço? _

- Harry... Você recuperou a memória?

- _Recuperei. Mas, hein, responda!_

- Ah, desculpe-me, mas direi coisas que você não quer ouvir! – advertiu, em tom de lamentação. – Sim, é a mais pura verdade. Nós estamos tentando algo. Olha, desde a terceira entrevista, acho, nós estamos "assim", sabe? Houve uma aproximação da parte dele – não só dele – e depois disso não agíamos mais de modo são. Acho que não seria exagero dizer que...

- _Você está apaixonada?_ – ele completou, magoado.

- É. Desculpe, mas é.

- _E ele mudou mesmo? Não sei, ainda me parece aquele sujeitinho!_

- Mudou, Harry, e para melhor, eu te digo.

- _Bem... Como é isso que você quer... Espero que tudo dê certo, então? Ah, não sei, estou confuso_. _Eu preciso de um tempo só, para poder pensar melhor nessas coisas. Espero que você fique bem._

- Vou ficar, não se preocupe.

- _E, qualquer coisa, não hesite em me procurar._

- E você acha que eu hesitaria? De qualquer jeito, obrigada.

- _É um prazer. Tchau._

- Tchau. – Mal dera tempo de falar nada, ele desligara. Ginny colocou a mão no peito, seu coração estava acelerado. Suspirou, tentando digerir o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Harry ligara para ela e tivera uma conversa rápida e direta sobre Malfoy. O que Draco diria ao saber disso? Infelizmente não podia pensar sobre isso naquele momento, mas mais tarde teria mais tempo. Mais tarde pensaria melhor.

* * *

_Obrigada pelas reviews do último capítulo.  
É... Coitado do Harry. Se quiser, eu estou aqui, meu bem! Brincadeira.  
Espero não haver muitos erros no capítulo. Ainda sem beta. Isso sim é preguiça de procurar!_

Espero reviews!


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Capítulo VI**_

-------------

Naquela noite, Ginny saiu do trabalho e foi direto para a Mansão Malfoy. Draco ainda não chegara. Certo, ficaria esperando, enquanto jantava algo – estava faminta.

- Boa noite – Draco cumprimentou chegando, dando um beijo no topo da cabeça da ruiva. – Tudo bem? Como foi a entrega da matéria?

- Tudo, tudo bem. Não foi a melhor coisa, mas, pelo menos, ele não me xingou de mil nomes. Foi normal. Agora, algo anormal aconteceu – disse como quem não quer nada.

- O quê?

- Harry. Ele me procurou. E foi bem direto.

- O que ele queria? – seu tom alarmou-se.

- Perguntar se havia algo entre nós. Eu respondi que sim; claro, não mentiria, não é? E, bem, a reação dele foi tão... _inesperada_.

- E qual foi?

- Ele se conformou, ao contrário do que eu pensava. – Draco demonstrou que também concordava com essa expectativa. – Disse que, qualquer coisa que eu precisasse, era só chamá-lo, que precisava pensar e que aceitava... Eu não entendi nada de início, mas, agora, analisando, vejo que é bem o tipo do Harry.

- Oh, também estou surpreso. Para falar a verdade, bastante surpreso. Pensei que o Potter partiria para a baixaria – zombou, sentando no sofá ao lado de Ginny e desarrumando o cabelo. – Então ele já está curado?

- Sim, com toda a certeza. Só um Harry "Harry" faria isso. – Fez o gesto de aspas com o dedo. – Agora, teremos que decidir o que acontecerá _conosco_.

- Conosco? – Draco perguntou, surpreso. Por essa ele não esperava.

- Sim, conosco, Draco. O que você esperava? – ironizou. – Que eu ficasse morando na sua casa assim, sem mais nem menos? Porque, se for para ser assim, eu procuro um apartamento só para mim, afinal odeio viver às custas de outros.

- Calma, Gin. É que isso tudo é tão... novo para mim. Lembre-se que até o mês passado eu ainda estava solteiro e não esperava reencontrá-la? – De repente, abriu um sorriso malicioso. – Bem, já que é assim... – Beijou Ginny do modo mais carinhoso. – Aceita ter um compromisso mais _sério_ e _maduro_ comigo? Que, por acaso, nós chamamos de namoro?

- Claro que... – Fingiu hesitar. – Sim! Era o que eu mais queria nesse momento, Draco! Eu te adoro! – Agarrou-o, deixando-o quase sem respirar.

- Não precisa me esmagar, mas, já que é assim... – Tornou a beijá-la.

-------------

- Hmm... Até que a minha história como comensal ocupou um bom pedaço dessa entrevista – Draco comentou no café da manhã do dia seguinte, tomando suco de abóbora e lendo o _Profeta Diário_.

- Ué, esse é o fato que mais atrai as pessoas. Aliás, você esclareceu que contribuiu para a vitória de Harry Potter.

- Isso vai chocar – zombou. – Acho que nem o Potter sabia dessa. Ou sabia?

- Não, acho que não. Eu, que acompanhei veementemente a guerra, não sabia disso. Desculpe-me, mas eu pensava que você tinha sido comensal e só conseguiu se livrar por causa de seus galeões.

- Tudo bem. É o que todos pensam, mesmo – respondeu, com descaso.

- Ah, não faz esse biquinho, não...

- Que biquinho? – fez-se desentendido.

- Esse daqui. – Ginny deu um beijo estalado na boca de Draco, fazendo ambos rirem. – Está vendo? Isso é o que chamamos de _biquinho_.

Draco a olhou torto.

- Nada de adjetivos florzinhas para mim, OK?

- Certo, Sr. Malfoy. Acho que já vou, antes que Williams dê um jeito de me achar aqui. – Foi só Ginny terminar de falar, que uma coruja adentrou a sala de jantar da Mansão, trazendo um bilhetinho no bico. – Está vendo? Eu sou vidente. Chame-me de Ginawney – brincou.

- Vá logo, então, antes que minha casa se infeste de corujas!

-------------

- Então? – perguntou Kayleigh, quando Ginny chegou. – Eu andei ouvindo uns boatos sobre você estar namorando o Malfoy. É verdade? – Seus olhos brilhavam de malícia.

- É, Kay – respondeu, enfadada. – Isso quer dizer que o Harry está livre? Sim – Ginny surpreendeu a outra, revelando que sempre soube que Kayleigh tinha uma queda por seu ex.

- Bem, então eu posso aproveitar?

- Claro que pode! Se eu terminei com ele, você não acha que é porque não sinto mais nada? – ela respondeu num tom mais enfadado ainda.

- Acho. Será que ele pode me dar uma chance?

- Claro, por que não? É só você correr atrás e pumba! – Ginny incentivou. – Veja se consegue ser rápida, OK? Ele tem uma fila de admiradoras que você não tem idéia. Era difícil contê-las, quando eu ainda o namorava.

- Pode deixar, ele vai ver o poder que Kayleigh Smith pode exercer sobre alguém! – ela disse, decidida. Começou a divagar, deixando Ginny rindo consigo mesma. – Ginny – ela chamou, um tempo depois.

- Sim?

- Você me daria permissão de ligar para ele? Suponho que ele ainda esteja em casa...

- Claro que pode! – Ela sorriu, apoiando a amiga. – Vá em frente.

Kayleigh sorriu um tanto quanto desconsertada, pegando o celular e saindo da sala, provavelmente ligando para a casa de Harry. Um tempo depois, voltou, feliz, exibindo seu maior sorriso.

- Conseguiu? – Ginny perguntou, um pouco distraída com o que escrevia.

- Claro! Ele marcou um encontro para nós amanhã! Ai, isso tão feliz, Gin!

A outra não respondeu, só retribuiu o sorriso, continuando a escrever, compenetrada.

Mais tarde, assim que saiu do trabalho, ligou para Harry. Sabia que ele não estaria em casa àquela hora, então ela seria perfeita para deixar um recado.

-------------

Harry chegou em casa já quase na madrugada, esgotado. A primeira coisa que fez foi checar a secretária eletrônica e perceber que havia um novo recado.

_Muito bem, Harry. Você merece viver._

* * *

_Mais um capítulo aí, gente!  
E este é o último. O próximo é epílogo.  
É, a fic não é muito longa. Não prometo, mas tento: a próxima vai ser maior :D  
Obrigada àqueles que comentaram nesses capítulos e que eu não posso responder..._

Até.


	8. Epílogo!

-------------

_**Epílogo**_

-------------

Kayleigh e Harry tomavam café no novo apartamento no qual ambos dividiram o dinheiro para comprar. Começaram a namorar duas semanas depois da primeira saída. Harry via-se mais feliz com Kay do que jamais esteve com Ginny. Percebia que aquilo sim era o que queria.

– Olhe, uma coruja na janela – Kayleigh disse, indo até a janela e pegando a corujinha negra. – Um convite... do Draco e da Ginny. – Olhou em expectativa para Harry.

– Hmm, é sobre um _casamento_? – ele perguntou, já adivinhando do que se tratava.

– Sim, e já estava na hora. Com Ginny grávida, se demorassem mais, a barriga já ficaria pra lá de evidente. De qualquer jeito, se fosse comigo, eu esperaria até ter o bebê, mas tudo bem.

Harry sorriu, concordando com a namorada.

– E nós? – ele perguntou, um pouco tímido. – Ainda nos casaremos como eles?

– Isso depende de você. Afinal, nunca ouvi falar de uma mulher pedir a mão do homem em casamento. Você já?

– Não, não mesmo – respondeu, sorrindo junto com ela, planejando um futuro pedido.

E assim seria dali por diante para todos. E ninguém poderia estar mais feliz.

-------------

_**Notas Finais!**  
Sim, o shipper principal continua sendo Draco e Ginny, mas, para não igualar a todas as outras fics cujo epílogo sempre é Draco/Ginny, faço um epílogo com Harry/Kayleigh._

_É a primeira fic com mais de dois capítulos que eu consigo terminar, e isso é um mérito! Estava realmente inspirada, então! _

_Qualquer semelhança com outra fic é pura coincidência, juro._

Mais: se demorei a postar esse capítulo, foi culpa do Eu, antes, tentei, tentei, e nada de conseguir. Mas hoje é um dia de sorte!  


_E você, ó leitor cuja existência eu ignoro, deixe uma review dizendo pelo menos "oi". Obrigada. _


End file.
